Caught Up In Between
by Frank Was Not Like Other Sheep
Summary: AU Sasuke and Sakura were best friends. Then Sasuke left with high hopes of becoming famous, leaving little Sakura to fend oh her own. When he comes to town for a visit, can they reconnect, or will Sasuke’s dream of being famous get in the way?SasuSakuOOC
1. P r o l o u g e

**A/N: First Naruto fic. Ok be nice please. **

Standard Disclaimer applies: Do not own Naruto.

Caught Up In Between

Summary:AU Sasuke and Sakura were inseparable when they were kids. Then Sasuke left with high hopes of becoming famous, leaving little Sakura to fend from the bullies herself. When he comes to town for a visit, can they reconnect, or will Sasuke's dream of being famous keep them apart? Sasusaku.

_**P . r . o . l . o . u . g . e**_

_-x-_

"_Look for the girl with the b/r/o/k/e/n smile"_

"Sakura-chan!" a seven-year-old Sasuke yelled out as he ran to his best friend. He stood there with his hands on his knees panting, trying to catch his breath.

He was in a rush to talk to his best friend. Haruno Sakura. He had known her since she was in diapers. He, of course, was older, but only by a few months. Him an Sakura did everything together. He couldn't remember a day in his life where Sakura wasn't in it. Even on family vacations, they'd always get permission to go with each others families. Sakura was one of the most cheerful girls he had ever met. She had a radiance about her that made anyone near her smile. She was the light in Sasuke's life.

Sakura stared at her onyx-eyed best friend. He was so kawaii and Sakura had to do everything in her power to not just glomp him right then and there. Of course that didn't mean she NEVER glomped him. As much as Sasuke hated being glomped on, he would let her and not complain. For that she was thankful. She didn't know where she would be without him. He protected her from all the bullies in elementary school. They would make fun of her naturally pink hair and her abnormally large forehead.

Sasuke had always been there to put a stop to all the teasing. She watched as his shoulders heaved up and down and his sharp and unkempt black hair bounce up and down. She patiently waited for him to speak.

"Sakura-chan, I got into the audition!" He said with stars in his eyes.

Sasuke had always had dreams of being famous and Sakura supported him one hundred percent and was with him every step of the way. All his guy friends made fun of him for wanting to be able to sing and act. She never did. She was with him during his practices, giving him good advice and went with him to the audition cheering him on with moral support.

She squealed and jumped on him. He returned the hug just as eagerly. He was glad that she was as happy as she was.

That night Sakura had gotten permission to sleep at the Uchihas.

"Be good sweetie! I love you!" her mom called out.

"I will! I love you too!" She yelled back.

She happily skipped down the sidewalk as Sasuke carried her small duffle bag over his shoulder with his hands in his pocket.

"We're going to have so much fun Sasuke-kun! We'll watch movies and eat popcorn and pig out on junk food and then you can show me what you have prepared for your audition!" she said excitedly.

She never thought of the consequences if Sasuke actually ever made the audition.

The reached the huge Uchiha mansion and stepped inside. The butler opened the and welcomed the two in.

"Welcome home Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama." He greeted as he took the duffle bag from Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn. Take the bag up to Sakura's room." Yes indeed, Sakura had her own room in the mansion.

"Thank you butler-san!" Sakura cheerily called out as he left.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! I wanna see _Dead Silence_!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the living room. She had a really strong grip. He flew onto the couch when she let go and she bounced into the kitchen.

"Hello Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san!" she bowed respectively.

"Ahh Sakura-chan, it's always wonderful to have you here!" Mikoto said with a warm smile on her face.

"It's always wonderful being here! Thank you!!" She cried out happily as she gave Mikoto a hug.

"Hey why is Otouto sitting alone in the living room?" a familiar voice said.

"Itachi-san!" Sakura squealed and jumped him.

A twelve-year-old Itachi was surprised that someone had hugged him but when he looked down and saw a bundle of pink, he put down his bag and wrapped his arms around her.

"Little Sakura! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm sleeping over again!" she exclaimed.

"Haha, I can see that. Is that why Sasuke is pouting on the couch?" he asked amused.

She giggled. "Of course! I came in here to get some popcorn for our movie!"

"Why don't you go start the movie and I'll bring in the popcorn." He said gently.

"Ok! Arigato Itachi-san!" She said as she hugged his legs. Yes she was that short compared to him.

Sakura ran into the living room where Sasuke sat fuming about being thrown onto the couch.

"Awww, Sasuke-kun, are you mad at me?" she asked him.

He just 'hmped' and turned away.

Sakura gave him her best puppy-eyes and apologized. "Sasuke-kun I'm sorry!"

She faked a sob. _'Teehee, your not the only one who can act, Sasuke-kun!'_

Sasuke gave in. He hated it when Sakura cried, especially when it was his fault.

"Sakura-chan please don't cry! I'm not mad at you! I could never be mad at you!" he said frantically.

"Ok!" she smiled at him with no trace of tears.

All the while Itachi watched from the doorway. _'Your going to break her little heart when you make the audition foolish little brother' _

Itachi walked in with the huge bowl of popcorn and handed it to Sakura.

"Here you go Sakura-hime" Itachi said.

"Thank you Itachi-kun!" she smiled sweetly at him.

He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead goodnight. "Have fun you two!" He called as he walked away.

_-x-_

The movie had ended and the whole time Sakura had her face buried in Sasuke's arm. Sakura had finished all her business in her own personal bathroom. When she got out, she saw the dolls that lined the room. Clapping her hands over her mouth, she ran out to the room across the hall.

**Meanwhile**

Sasuke had heard Sakura come out of the bathroom. He counted down silently to himself.

_5…4…3…2…1…_

The door creaked open and he heard a soft, "Sasuke-kun? Are you awake?"

He smirked to himself. He lifted up his blanket and Sakura beamed at him. She jumped in and made herself comfortable. She threw her arm around him and hugged him like a teddy bear. Strangely enough Sasuke didn't mind. But it was only for Sakura's sake.

She felt safe and comforted in his presence, only something Sasuke was able to help her feel. They both laid with each the whole night.

In the morning Itachi had opened his door to the utterly cute sight. They had switched positions from the night before and now Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's waist while she was cuddled up to his chest. Both sleeping peacefully with a content smile on their faces.

Itachi smirked at the sight, but let them rest a bit more.

_**One Week Later…**_

The loud banging at her bedroom door made it impossible for Sakura to get anymore sleep. Her door swung open and Sasuke bounded in.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wake up!!" He climbed onto her bed and shook her awake.

Hearing the excitement in his voice, Sakura groggily sat up. "Hai, hai, I'm awake!" she responded rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I got it! I got the part Sakura-chan! Just like you knew I would!" he said excitedly.

Sakura snapped open her eyes and glomped on him.

"THAT'S GREAT SASU-CHAN! I JUST KNEW YOU WOULD MAKE IT!" she yelled with great enthusiasm.

"We're going out to celebrate for dinner! You can come right?" he asked eyes full of hope.

She smiled softly at him. "Of course Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

_-x-_

Sakura dressed up in a white knee-length skirt with a light pink top that had a small cherry blossom on the left shoulder. Her long hair was placed in two braids and her feet were adorned with pink ballet flats.

Her mother dropped her off at the restaurant and Sasuke immediately found her and interlocked their fingers. He pulled her through the maze of tables until they found a long table with a setting for twelve. Sakura saw the Uchihas and her and Sasuke's best friend Uzumaki Naruto. He was an overly hyperactive kid with spiky blonde hair the most beautiful cerulean colored blue eyes Sakura had ever seen. She also saw Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Kunai Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba. All of Sasuke's and Sakura's friends from school.

Sakura waved excitedly with her free hand, while Sasuke dragged her to her seat place quaintly next to his and on her other side was Naruto. Everyone congratulated Sasuke and he replied to everyone with a 'hn' until Sakura elbowed him and he gave a proper 'thank you' to everyone.

Throughout the dinner Sasuke quietly conversed with Sakura because he didn't feel the need to talk to anyone else. (aawww.)

After dinner was over and everyone was bid a goodnight, Sakura hopped in the Uchiha car and went home with them.

When she got to Sasuke's room she noticed a couple suitcases out and clothes were packed. His room was beginning to look empty.

She turned to Sasuke with a confused and questioning gaze. "What's going on Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke lowered his head. "Saku-chan, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, well, that's ok! I just wished you'd told me before so I coulda packed too!" she said naively.

"No Sakura-chan, you don't understand. I'm leaving for a very long time, and you can't come." He said sadly.

Sakura felt the tears build up in her eyes. "For a long time Sasuke-kun?" her voice breaking.

"Hai Saku-chan." He nodded.

She threw her arms around him. "You'll never forget me right Sasuke-kun?"

He tightened his arms around her. "Of course not Sakura-chan. I'll never forget you!" he told her confidently.

"Promise you'll be my bestest friend forever?" she asked him.

"Promise." He replied.

She just hugged him tighter.

Sasuke pulled away slowly and whispered, "Wait here."

Sakura sat on his bed and waited patiently for his return. When he came back he had his arms held behind his back.

"Close your eyes." He told her gently.

Sakura closed her eyes and felt something cool against her neck.

"There. Now you can open them." He said to her.

Sakura looked down and gasped. On a gold chain was a beautiful heart shaped locket with an emerald surrounded by onyx stones in the middle. When she opened it up, there was a picture of her and Sasuke on one side and on the other side was a picture of her, Sasuke and Naruto, and on the back was engraved _To Sakura H., Best Friends Forever, Sasuke U._

Tears sprung to Sakura's eyes and she burst into tears. She hugged Sasuke tightly as if her life was in danger. "Thank you so much Sasuke-kun!" she cried as she buried her face in his shirt.

She brought up her head slowly. Her eyes lit up for a second. "Oh! I can't believe I forgot! I got you something too!" she said.

She quickly ran to her duffle bag, and dug around in it, all the while blabbing away to Sasuke, who was watching her with amusement.

"I can't believe I forgot! I had gotten you a congratulations gift and I totally forgot to give it to you at the dinner and then I didn't remember until you gave me your gift!"

She pulled a long black velvet box and screamed out 'Aha!' triumphantly and walked over to Sasuke.

"I guess this could count as a good bye gift also." She whispered sadly.

He opened the box to find a silver chain with two S's intertwining with each other. On each of the S's their names were engraved in gold.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." He whispered, his eyes shining in awe.

She helped him put it on and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. They both got ready for bed and climbed in. They fell asleep in each others sweet embrace. Neither of them prepared for the next day.

_-x-_

Sakura put on her best smile for Sasuke that afternoon. He was leaving her. She never thought of the consequences of him making the auditions. Now she was suffering from terrible heartbreak. But she had to be strong for her Sasuke-kun. She stood silently by his side with their hands tightly clasped as the butlers loaded Sasuke's suitcases into the trunk.

He turned to Sakura. "I guess this is good-bye." He told her.

"No Sasuke-kun, it's a see-you-later. Good-bye means forever." She told him in that wise way of hers.

He embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving his best friend behind. He wanted to bring her with him but they both knew it would be impossible with school and Sakura's parents would miss her dearly.

"I'll miss you Sakura." He whispered softly in her ear.

"I'll miss you loads Sasuke." She whispered back.

With that said they reluctantly pulled apart and Sasuke got into the car. He rolled down the window and waved to Sakura as the car pulled away. She stood there with tears streaming down her pale face waving back so hard that her arm felt like it was about to fall off. She continued waving until the car turned the corner and then fell to her knees and broke into full blowns sobs. She buried her face in her face in her hands, her heart aching terribly. She felt a huge part of her heart missing and she was waiting for him to come back. Her eyes lost a bit of their shine that day.

_-x-_

She slowly made her way home, when ambulance and cop cars rushed passed her. She didn't pay any mind to them. She was much lost in thought, reminiscing of the fun time with Sasuke.

She finally looked up and saw police cars in front of her house. A wave of panic rushed over her as she raced to her front door.

A policeman spotted her and bent down to her height. "Sakura-chan?" he asked her kindly.

The policeman looked like a nice guy so Sakura decided to trust him.

"Y-yes? Where's tou-san and kaa-san?" she asked the police officer.

The police officer threw her a sympathetic look. She feared what he had to say next.

"I'm terribly sorry Sakura-chan, but your parents were killed in a car crash." he told her.

The words echoed in her head and she refused to believe it.

_She lost three loved ones that day. Two of them were __**never**__ coming back._

_-x-_

"_They never tell you what to say, when your whole life has gone to __**hell**__."_

_-x-_

**A/N: Tell me what you think! It's my first try at a Naruto fic. No flames please! Lotsa reviews mean quicker updates!**


	2. T h e R e t u r n

**A/N: Yeah so, I bet everyone hates me for updating late. You know what? I've been busy as hell. For reals. Plus I really have no idea how to like write this chapter. I have really different scenarios for everything and I really don't know which ones to use. So hope your not disappointed!**

Again Standard Disclaimer Applies: Anything familiar does not belong to me.

Caught Up In Between

Summary:AU Sasuke and Sakura were inseparable when they were kids. Then Sasuke left with high hopes of becoming famous, leaving little Sakura to fend from the bullies herself. When he comes to town for a visit, can they reconnect, or will Sasuke's dream of being famous keep them apart? Sasusaku.

_**C . h . a . p . t . e . r . 1 **_**:-:**The Return

_-x-_

"_I miss you, I miss you so bad."-Avril Lavigne_

_10 Years Later_

A beautiful young girl, with short pink hair stood on a hill over looking the city. It was around sunset, so the sky was lit with multiple shades of red, oranges, and pinks. Her dull emerald eyes shut as she let out a sigh. A gold locket glistened in the descending sunlight and she clutched the small locket as if her life depended on it.

Haruno Sakura had come up here to think. And some peace. Ever since she had become Naruto's roommate, there was never a moments peace.

Ever.

I mean, come on. Its Naruto! The last time Naruto was ever quite was that fateful day 10 years ago.

_Flashback_

_She had just said good-bye to Sasuke. She slowly made her way home, when ambulance and cop cars rushed passed her. She didn't pay any mind to them. She was much lost in thought, reminiscing of the fun time with Sasuke. _

_She finally looked up and saw police cars in front of her house. A wave of panic rushed over her as she raced to her front door. _

_A policeman spotted her and bent down to her height. "Sakura-chan?" he asked her kindly._

_The policeman looked like a nice guy so Sakura decided to trust him._

"_Y-yes? Where's tou-san and kaa-san?" she asked the police officer. _

_The police officer threw her a sympathetic look. She feared what he had to say next._

"_I'm terribly sorry Sakura-Chan, but your parents were killed in a car crash." he told her._

_The words echoed in her head and she refused to believe it. _

"_No! They can't be dead! They just aren't!" she screamed. "I want my mommy and daddy!!!" she lashed out at the officers refusing to listen and she kept thrashing and crying and kicking and screaming. _

_The officers looked down at her with pity. Suddenly she stopped. She saw the pity in their eyes. She narrowed her own and stared everyone else's down. _

'_I know what they're thinking,' she thought, 'they're probably thinking "oh poor Sakura-Chan, her parents are DEAD. She has no one." Che.'_

_But underneath the hatred for the officers, she was empty. The three most important people in her life had just left her. She couldn't help the falling of tears just thinking about it._

_She ran. _

_She didn't know where she was going, but just went wherever her feet took her. _

_When she came to a stop, she lifted herself and gasped. _

_The park._

_Of course. This was the place where she had the most memories with her parents. They use to bring her every day with Sasuke-kun and her father would push both of them on the swings and they'd race on who could swing the highest. Sasuke would win. Then they would compete on who could jump off the swing the furthest. _

_They both had ignored the pleas from her mother to not do it, and the encouragement from her father, Sakura had full intentions of winning. She jumped off and won but paid the price of a broken wrist. _

_Sasuke had been with her through the whole thing. From the emergency room and getting her cast off, to the last day of wearing her cast and getting it off. _

_Her parents had babied her and she missed them terribly._

_She slowly made her way to one of the swings and sat down. She was sobbing hard now. She had finally accepted the fact that her parents were dead._

_**A few days later…**_

_She stood next to a (for once) solemn looking Naruto, who was holding her hand in support. She had shed her tears at the park so had no more tears to cry at the funeral. Her usual sparkling emerald eyes were now an empty and dull green. Her face showed no emotion. _

_Naruto was extremely sad for his friend. He too had lost his best friend. And he never had parents. But Sakura's parents treated him like one of their own. He always felt welcomed. So he knew partially what Sakura was feeling, but he was sure she felt worse. _

_Naruto, yes at the age of seven, lived in an apartment alone. He had invited Sakura to live with him and she had accepted with gratitude. The Uchiha's had also offered her a place to stay, but it wouldn't have been the same without Sasuke-kun. She still always had her own room at the mansion. _

_Sakura was lost in her own world. When the funeral had finished Naruto gave her hand a gentle tug. _

"_C'mon Saku-chan. Lets go home." Home. Something she thought she would never be able to have again._

_Sakura was on automatic. She obediently followed Naruto as he took her home. They had moved all her stuff to his apartment two days ago. _

_Naruto tried to give her food to eat, but she pushed it away saying she wasn't hungry. Naruto looked at her sadly. He took her hand and led her to their bedroom. He tucked her in on her bed and whispered a soft, "Go to sleep Sakura-chan. You'll feel better." _

_She nodded her head and closed her eyes. When Naruto was sure she was asleep he quietly crept into the bed on the other side of the room and fell asleep. _

_Naruto awoke to the sound of sniffling. He looked over to the digital clock next to his bed. _

_It was two o'clock in the morning. _

_He looked to the bed across him and saw a slightly shaking Sakura, crying in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. _

_He walked over to her bed and climbed in next to her. _

"_Shh…Sakura-chan, you'll be ok. Everything's going to be alright." He whispered to her soothingly while he rubbed her back. _

_Sakura stopped crying. "Arigato…Sasuke-kun." She whispered in her sleep._

_End flashback_

Fuck. She really needed to stop thinking about that day. And Sasuke. She had seen him millions of times of TV. It had gotten to hurt so badly to the point when she just stopped watching TV in general. She saw him everywhere. She missed him terribly. She was depressed that he never called or sent a letter.

She always left a letter with a small cherry blossom petal attached in the corner on the doorstep of the Uchiha Mansion every month. She had lost contact with all of them since that fateful day at her parent's funeral.

She wasn't sure if Sasuke knew. If he did, wouldn't he…come back? Wouldn't he…be there for her?

She clutched her locket tighter and bowed her head.

'_Why? Why, Sasuke-kun? Why weren't you here when I needed you most? It's been…ten years…and I still need you more than ever.'_ Sakura ended her thought with an intense pain in her heart.

Sakura knew the pain in her heart would continue until Sasuke was back at her side.

"Sakura-chan!" a loud, hyper voice called out.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" She asked him softly.

He walked up to her and noticed her mouth had formed a frown.

"Thinking about the teme again?" he asked her.

"Naruto!" she said sharply, "Don't call him that. He was our best friend."

Naruto inwardly scoffed.

'_A best friend doesn't make you suffer, Sakura-chan. You don't deserve him. Where was he when your parents died? How come that bastard never came back?_' he thought to himself.

Sakura would kill him if he ever voiced any of this out.

"Let's just go home. We have school tomorrow." He told her gently.

"Hai. Sorry for snapping at you." She apologized.

"It's ok Sakura-chan." He replied.

They slowly walked together to their shared apartment, while Naruto blabbed and complained about how his stupid tutor took him out for ramen and made him pay.

Sakura laughed at his misfortune. Trust Naruto to cheer her up.

_-x-_

Sakura woke up to her evil alarm clock that morning who refused to shut up.

"Damn it Sakura-chan, turn that stupid thing off!" Naruto yelled from his bed.

Sakura groaned and put her pillow over her head.

She reached out with her arm and knocked it off her table. It stopped ringing.

"Thank Kami-sama." She heard Naruto mumble.

She got up groggily and pulled some clothes out of her and Naruto's closet and walked towards the bathroom.

"I call shower!" she yelled out.

"And Kami knows you need it Sakura-chan!" he yelled back.

"Why you!" a soap bar connected with his head.

"Itai!!" he rubbed the sore spot but grinned. It was so worth it.

After Sakura came out of the shower, Naruto went in and was out in ten minutes.

They were both dressed in the navy blue and white school uniform and walked out the door.

Sakura grabbed the keys, locked the door and they made their way downstairs, Sakura giving Naruto the silent treatment.

"Awww c'mon Saku-chan you know I didn't meaaaaannnnn iiitttttt." He gave her his best puppy dog face.

"Shit Naruto, I hate your face." She said as she forgave him.

"Aww you know you love it!" he countered arrogantly.

_-x-_

Sakura got in the drivers seat in the car and zoomed off to school. The two played extremely loud rap music with their windows down and made their way to the school student parking lot with huge grins on their faces.

They walked into the building ignoring the mean taunts and whispers of the students and went to their lockers.

Sakura had a black hoodie in her locker and threw it over her head. She plugged her headphones in and put up the hood to hide her pink hair.

They made their way to their homeroom with Kakashi-sensei who was also their History teacher.

They walked in and saw Kakashi sitting at his desk. Naruto stopped in his tracks and Sakura bumped into him.

"Oof. What the hell Naruto?" she asked rubbing her nose.

He lifted up his arm and pointed his finger at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei. You're here!" He stated with wide eyes and disbelief.

"No Naruto…you just think I'm here." Replied Kakashi-sensei.

"But…but…but…you're on time!!" He said again.

"I'm aware Naruto." He sighed.

"But…why?" he asked incredulously.

"That's none of your concern, Naruto. Now go to your seat."

Sakura pushed him to get his feet moving. He snapped out of his shocked stated and grinned sheepishly back at Sakura.

She rolled her eyes and made her way to her desk in the far right corner of the back next to the window. Naruto had the seat in front of her. She put her head down and listened to her new _Linkin Park_ Minutes to Midnight CD.

She didn't even notice the new guy with onyx-eyes and spiky black hair come into the room and introduce himself. She didn't notice the look Kakashi sent to Naruto saying 'wake-her-up-and-I-will-personally-hurt-you'. Kakashi didn't want Sakura to go through any emotional ordeal.

He wanted them to meet on there own terms.

"Alright Sasuke-san, please sit in the empty seat in the back." He told Sasuke.

Sasuke just nodded as the fangirls squealed. It was not everyday the hottest teen Japanese actor came to your school to study.

He sat in the seat in the back and ignored the flirtatious looks those girls were giving.

The girl on his left kept winking continuously at him.

"I beg pardon, is something the matter with your eye?" he tried his best not to crack up and look disgusted at the same time.

The girl blushed profusely and turned away. Sasuke silently thanked Kami.

Next he looked to his right and saw a girl (he knew it was a girl because he saw her skirt.) with her hood up and her head in her arms. He didn't want to disturb her. He looked to the person sitting in front of her.

Blond spiky hair. Bright cerulean blue eyes. Holy shit. It was his best friend Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Long time no see teme."

"Hn." He replied. Ok so that wasn't exactly the greeting he was expecting. He was expecting more of a "Hey Sasuke! Long time no see, I missed you."

Something along those lines. Maybe even his infamous grin. Not a glare and getting called a bastard. Especially from Naruto.

He was looking for Sakura. He couldn't wait to get out of this class. He missed her so much. He never grew tired of thinking about her. He wanted to tell her sorry for her parents. He didn't even find out until three years ago. He felt terrible. He ended up locking himself in his trailer for a week. He couldn't come in contact with Sakura. He felt bad all those years for never contacting her. It was too painful for him. He still had all her letters she'd leave on their doorstep and had preserved all the cherry blossom petals that came attached.

He snapped out of his daydream and started paying attention in class. He had an image and reputation to uphold.

"Pssst…hey Naruto, shouldn't we wake her up?" he whispered up to the blonde.

"Nah, Kaka-sensei, always lets her sleep. She is in fact his best student." He whispered back loudly.

"Is there something you'd like to share Naruto?" Kakashi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nah, you go right on ahead and continue homeroom-ing sir. You're doing a great job by the way." Naruto answered while saluting.

"Detention Naruto!" He said.

"Whaaaaaa? Kaka-sensei that's unfair! What for?" he proclaimed.

"For being smart with me young man." Kakashi smirked.

Naruto dropped his head on his desk. Sakura was going to kill him.

The bell rang and everyone got up except Naruto, Sasuke and sleeping beauty.

"Well I'm going to go find my first class." Sasuke waved.

Naruto sighed in relief. He woke Sakura up and went to their first period.

_-x-_

Soon everyone's favorite time of the day rolled around. Lunch. Sasuke walked into the cafeteria and tried to find a place to sit. Fangirls were all over the place trying to get him to sit with them. You know what he did? He turned right around and took his lunch outside.

He was trying to find a calm place to eat, when he heard Naruto's loud voice across the yard.

"LET ME GO!" he yelled.

Sasuke ran over to see what was going on.

"DON'T HURT SAKURA! LET HER GO!!" he pleaded.

Sasuke ran faster than ever when he heard his best friends name. What were they doing to her?

_-x-_

Sakura had just come outside to eat her lunch in peace. Well not really, since there's never peace when Naruto's around, but you know what I mean. They ate under the beautiful cherry blossom tree that sat in the middle of their courtyard.

As she was quietly chatting with Naruto (who had told her about the detention) and eating her lunch, he faaaaaavvvvoooorrrriite (note the sarcasm) group of people decided to join her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A monster and a big forehead?" sneered Wantanabe Ami. She was the leader of the group. Beautiful features with shiny straight black hair, beautiful brown eyes, she basically had the whole school in the palm of her hand. Not to mention the fact that she had a billionaire father.

Her whole posse had gathered around Sakura and Naruto making a group of ten.

"What do you want Ami?" Naruto said in a cold voice.

"Oh nothing, I just want to have a friendly chat with my dearest friend Sakura-chan." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"You got ten seconds before Naruto and I beat the hell out of all of you." Sakura spat out venomously.

"Na-uh, Sakura-chan," she snapped her fingers. Two large buffed football players came out from behind her and grabbed Naruto and held him.

He immediately started struggling.

"Let go of me! Let me go! Now!" he demanded. But unfortunately his demands fell to deaf ears. Everyone was too caught up in what would happen between Ami and Sakura.

"So you little whore. Ready for today's beating?" Ami taunted.

Sakura smirked. "Not if I beat you first." And with that trigger being said she launched a punch straight into Ami's face.

Before her hit could land, Sakura felt herself being held and thrown back into the tree.

'_Ooww…ok wasn't expecting that…this bitch is getting smart._' She thought as she got up and brushed herself off.

Before Sakura could retaliate, she felt someone punch her in the gut. She dropped to her knees and heard Naruto's pleas to not touch her and before someone could land another hit someone blocked it.

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you it's rude to hit girls?" he asked.

One of the crew members scoffed. "She's not a girl." They replied bodly.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red. "Care to say that again?" he hissed violently.

"OMG isn't that UCHIHA SASUKE!?!" someone cried out.

"OMG! I love your movies and shows, you're a great actor!"

Soon everyone was trying to ask for his autograph and ask him out.

"BACK OFF!" he screamed menacingly.

He glared his famous icy cold death glare, and they ran away.

He turned around to the pink haired beauty who was still clutching her stomach in pain.

"Are you ok Saku-chan?" He asked her gently.

Sakura's head snapped up. No one had ever called her Saku-chan except Sasuke. She looked up and locked gazes with familiar onyx eyes that she hadn't seen in years.

"Sasu-chan!" she cried out reverting to her childhood nickname for him. She threw her arms around him and sobbed.

He gently massaged her back and whispered soothingly in her ears.

"Don't ever leave me again!" she sobbed out. "You left me and then my parents left me on the same day! You weren't there Sasu-chan, I cried and cried and I called out to you and you never came! Why would you do that to me?!" Her hands were gripped around Sasuke's shirt and she kept repeatedly punching him in the chest.

Sasuke felt a stab at his heart. He had never been so sorry in life. He let her vent out all the sadness and the sorrow and the anger she had built up inside.

Naruto just looked on from the side, his heart reaching out to her.

Sasuke, in his most confident voice, promised her: "I know Saku-chan, and I'm here now and I'm never going to leave your side ever again."

_-x-_

"_It always rains the hardest, on the people who deserve the sun."_

_-x-_

**A/N: Sooooo, what do you think? Positive feedback would be nice. I love writing this story, but I just feel like it's extremely sucky. I just quickly glanced over it so sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I know this story is lame. I'm not good with detail or imagery or descriptive writing. I don't have a very large vocabulary. Lol. Too troublesome. Too lazy. **

**But yeah leave some reviews! I would love to hear from all of you!!**

**P.S Can anyone guess why I named this chapter The Return?**


	3. N o M o r e S o r r o w

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the overwhelming amount of reviews! I really didn't expect that many! **

**Anyways I know it's taking me forever to update, I'm just lazy. I'm so sad school's starting soon so hopefully if I work diligently enough I can get two chapters out before school starts. I'm working on three other stories also so bear with me here. **

Again Standard Disclaimer Applies: Anything familiar does not belong to me.

* * *

Caught Up In Between

Summary:AU Sasuke and Sakura were inseparable when they were kids. Then Sasuke left with high hopes of becoming famous, leaving little Sakura to fend from the bullies herself. When he comes to town for a visit, can they reconnect, or will Sasuke's dream of being famous keep them apart? Sasusaku.

_**C . h . a . p . t . e . r . 2 :-:**_ No More Sorrow

-x-

"_I'll never let you down, Even if I could, I'd give up everything, If only for your good"_

-x-

Finally Haruno Sakura had found happiness. Her best friend was back and he hadn't forgotten her. Not only that, he had promised to never leave her again.

Indeed it was _bliss_.

Sakura made her way to her next class walking in between Sasuke and Naruto. A bright smile adorning her face. Something people had rarely ever seen. Next to her Naruto looked happy but his eyes showed otherwise. He was worried that now that Sasuke was back, Sakura would forget about him.

Sasuke on the other hand was as happy as he could get. But you couldn't tell. He kept the same emotionless blank look on his face.

He was trying to ignore the giggling and glares from the fangirls that Sakura was getting but she wasn't even paying attention. She was in an ignorant happiness, her child-like naivety returning to her and the hole in heart filled.

She truly believed nothing could bring her down.

She looked over to her right side and glanced at Sasuke. Without warning she threw her arms around him sideways and hugged him tightly at the same time exclaiming,

"Oh I'm just so glad your back, Sasuke-kun!" she smiled beautifully.

Sasuke looked surprised for a second but recovered quickly and shot back an equally happy smile to her and put his left arm around her.

"I'm glad to be back Saki." '_You have no idea how glad._'

They walked into their last class of the day, Math. Sakura made a face as she walked into the classroom.

The teacher also made a face when Sakura and Naruto walked in. She hated the two with a passion.

"Glad you two decided to grace us with your presence today." The teacher snapped sarcastically.

"Don't flatter yourself." Sakura started coldly.

"Yeah, it's a special occasion." Naruto continued (although, he was much more enthusiastic).

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" She asked suspiciously.

"You have a new student." Sakura pointed to the lone Uchiha up front.

The teacher gasped when she saw who was standing up front. She bowed and stuttered.

"U-Uchiha-sama, W-Welcome to my c-class. Please introduce yourself."

But that was really unnecessary because, who DIDN'T know Uchiha Sasuke?

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike fangirls and my best friends are Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto." He finished off and walked to the back where his two friends were sitting.

Everyone looked at Sakura in shock and jealously. Watanabe Ami narrowed her eyes.

'_This bitch is going down. How dare she steal my Sasuke-kun from me?!!?'_ she thought furiously.

Sakura heard whispers all around her.

"_Slut."_

"_I bet she sleeps with both Naruto AND Sasuke."_

"_I know she sleeps with Naruto every night."_

"_What a whore."_

"_It's no surprise though. That's what happens when you haven't been raised properly."_

"_I feel bad for her parents."_

"_Man her parents must hate her."_

"_What kind of parents raise a daughter like that?"_

Sakura just ignored them with a blank look on her face. Didn't they know? Didn't they know she was an orphan? Did they have no heart? She blinked back the tears and gritted her teeth. How fucking dare they?

'_It's ok Sakura, just breathe, that's it. Count to ten before kicking their asses. 1…2…3…4…5…6…_' She counted to herself.

The whispers did not go past Sasuke who clenched his fists tightly. '_How can she just sit there like that? I'm so sorry Saku-chan, I never knew you had to go through this._'

He glanced at her with sorrow filled eyes. His eyes lit up with a certain idea.

"Psst, Saki, do you wanna come over after school? I know for sure my mom misses you tons. I think Itachi would want to see you to before he heads off to wherever it is he's going." He whispered to her.

Her eyes widened in shock but soon softened.

"Yeah sure. I would love to see Mikoto-san again." She whispered back.

_-x-_

Sakura and Sasuke made their way to the Uchiha Manor, with Naruto stuck in detention they decided it was ok that Sakura would visit for awhile and then go home.

Sakura chatted animatedly with Sasuke about her recent life (she left out the part about all the nights she spent crying herself to sleep, of course) and Sasuke told her what it was like to be an actor.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped and grabbed Sakura's wrist. Almost immediately they were bombarded with flashes of lights and paparazzi. Sasuke swore under his breath and pulled Sakura through the crowd.

Sakura, shocked by the sudden bright bursts of light, recovered quickly and put on a blank face. She felt a hard tug on her wrist and was unceremoniously dragged all the way to the Uchiha manor.

They both stopped in front of the main door to catch their breath.

"Are you always bombarded like that?" Sakura asked lightly.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I didn't think they'd follow me to Konoha." He said.

Sakura just raised an eyebrow and Sasuke understood what she meant. "I'll explain later." He told her.

Sasuke opened the door and called out, "I'm home!"

Mikoto rushed into the foyer, "Sasuke-kun! Welcome home! How was your first day?" she asked with a smile.

"It was ok. I brought a friend home." He told her and moved aside to reveal Sakura.

Mikoto gasped and her eyes filled with tears. She reached out and grabbed the girl into a tight hug.

"Oh Sakura-chan it's been so long! We've been so worried about you! How are you holding up, darling?"

Sakura smiled a small smile and replied, "I'm ok, and it's been ten years after all."

Sasuke was the only one who caught the sorrow in her eyes.

His mother didn't look too convinced but decided to let it go.

"Well come into the kitchen kids, I baked cookies!"

She locked arms with Sakura and chatted excitedly to her while Sasuke trudged behind them with a small smile on his face.

Upon entering the kitchen, they saw the two older Uchiha men eating away at the cookies. When they noticed the three standing at the doorway, they look up guiltily.

"Boy's look whose here!" Mikoto broke the silence.

Fugaku and Itachi stared at Sakura with their mouths hung open. Mikoto walked over and snapped their jaws shut.

"_Ow_! Mom!"

"Mikoto!"

Sakura giggled at the site.

"I thought I taught you two manners! Really boys!" Mikoto reprimanded.

Itachi swallowed his food and got up to hug Sakura.

"Hey Little Sakura, it's been a long time hasn't it?" He smiled down to her.

"Hai it has," she smiled back, "And I'm not little anymore!" she pouted.

Itachi just smirked and ruffled her hair. "You'll always be little to me."

She had remembered to bow in respect to Fugaku, who just nodded his head.

"It's good to see you Sakura." He said.

Sakura just smiled a small smile and turned away.

Mikoto clapped her hands loudly, "Well since it's seems that these two boys have eaten all the cookies, why don't you head up to Sasuke's room and I'll bake some more for you!"

Fugaku was offended that his wife kept calling him a boy. He grumbled quietly in his seat.

-x-

Sasuke had lead Sakura up to his room. When they walked in she noticed that it was the same but messier.

"Sorry about the mess, I haven't had time to unpack properly." Sasuke told her.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "'S ok."

She walked over to his dresser and saw pictures of the two of them when they were little. The corner of her mouth lifted up slightly. She had really missed Sasuke. As she moved along she saw the childhood pictures turn into posters and pictures of Sasuke himself from his movie/television series premiere.

She traced her fingers along the edges of his dresser and looked around for Sasuke. When she didn't see him she walked over and sat on his bed, afraid to touch anything else. The memories that ran through her mind caused her great sadness and she missed the old times terribly.

Sasuke walked out of his closet to see Sakura sitting on his bed, her eyes giving away her distant look.

He sat next to her on his bed and turned to face her.

"Saku?" he whispered.

Sakura broke out of her reverie. "Hm?"

"You wanna change out of those clothes?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah sure." She got up and walked over to the door that connected her room in the Uchiha manor to Sasuke's.

She opened the door, stepped in and shut it behind her. It was the same exact as it was ten years ago. Pink. The flowery bed print looked like it hadn't been used in years. '_Well duh Sakura, you haven't been here in like ten years!_' she mentally scolded herself.

She strode over to her walk-in closet that had been so graciously been updated with the top-of-the-line designer clothing. Mikoto had always wanted a daughter so she bought girl clothing that she thought was cute hoping one day Sakura would be able to wear it.

Sakura, finding some of Sasuke's old clothes in the corner, threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

She waltzed back into Sasuke's room and proceeded to jump onto his huge bed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought my mom filled your closet with girl clothes." He asked.

"She did. They were too girly for my style." She spoke nonchalantly.

"Sakura, I remember everything about you to be girly." Sasuke said playfully.

Her eyes hardened, "Yeah well people change, Sasuke." She told him flatly.

He looked down sadly. "I know." He said softly.

Sakura felt bad. But why should she apologize? She was only telling the truth. She shrugged her shoulders.

"So wacha wanna do?" she asked him. This time is was his turn to shrug his shoulders.

"Fine…how about I beat you at a game of air hockey?!" She pumped her fist into the air.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "And may I ask mademoiselle, how do you expect to do that?"

"Simple." She started with a smirk that was frighteningly exactly like Sasuke's, "I. Will. Kick. Your. Sorry. Ass."

"Bring it on."

And with that said the two leapt off his bed and headed to the game room. After about an hour, the game with interrupted a knock on the door.

"Sasuke-kun, telephone." Mikoto came in with the cordless phone in her hand.

Sasuke grabbed the phone. When he found out who was on the other line, his face darkened. He walked out of the room leaving Sakura to fend for her own. She lazed around for 40 minutes. She looked at the time. It was 5:40. '_I guess it's time to head home. Sasuke-kun still hasn't come back. Naruto will probably be home by now. It's his turn to make dinner. Oh wait, that means ramen tonight. Oh great._'

Her thought process was interrupted by the slamming of the game room door. Sasuke walked in with a furious look on his face.

"Sasuke? You all right?" she asked hesitantly. No way was she planning to die. No literally, stop laughing. He looked ready to kill.

He looked up shock for a second but regained his composure.

"It's nothing." He told her.

She didn't look convinced. But if he didn't want to tell her, it was none of her business.

'_**Right and your just not his best friend right?'**_ the stupid little voice inside her head asked.

'_That's not the point, he hasn't seen me in ten years, and he probably still has those trust issues._' She replied back to the voice.

She got up and gave him a hug. He tensed but quickly relaxed and put his arms around her. She hugged him tighter and whispered in his ear. "_I hope everything is ok."_

She pulled out of the hug and told him it was getting late and she needed to head home. She picked up her backpack from his room and her uniform. She had given a goodbye hug to Mikoto with promises to return.

_-x-_

They walked back to Sakura's apartment in silence. A comfortable silence mind you. When they had reached the apartment, Sakura had pulled out her keys only to find the door slightly ajar.

'_That's strange_.' She thought. She gave a sideways glance to Sasuke and pushed open the door.

The apartment's inside was something out of a crime scene.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear and she looked around for Naruto. When she saw him, she froze completely. He was in a corner of the living room, curled up in fetal position, shaking. And when she thought nothing could bring her down today, it happened.

'_Oh Kami-sama, why us?'_

_-x-_

"_I still remember/The world from the eyes of a child/Slowly those feelings/Were clouded by what I know now."_

_-x-_

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I've been working on this chapter forever. Sorry if it seems sucky or vague. I wasn't sure how to approach it. **

**Anyway, who was our mysteriously phone caller? What happened to Naruto and Sakura's apartment? Will Naruto be ok?**

**Mr. Review Button is feeling a bit gluttonous today. Push **_**his**_** button till he's satisfied. Feedback Appriciated.**


	4. T h e B r o k e n

**A /N: Wow it's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry I've been so slack…senior year of high school? Freaking ridiculous! But here's chapter 3! I'm not very happy with this chapter…I don't know why…if you figure it out…TELL ME IN A DUN DUN DUN……REVIEW!! **

**P.S. Is anyone interested in beta-ing?! LET ME KNOW PLEASE IN A PM OR REVIEW!! **

Standard Disclaimer Applies: Anything worth recognition does not belong to Frankie.

* * *

Caught Up In Between

Summary:AU Sasuke and Sakura were inseparable when they were kids. Then Sasuke left with high hopes of becoming famous, leaving little Sakura to fend from the bullies herself. When he comes to town for a visit, can they reconnect, or will Sasuke's dream of being famous keep them apart? Sasusaku.

_**C . h . a . p . t . e . r . 3:**__-__**:**_The Broken

_-x-_

"_I tried to kill the pain but only brought more." –Evanescence _

_-x-_

Sakura rushed over to Naruto.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" she asked him calmly.

She knew he was having a panic attack. She ran through the mess and made her way toward the kitchen. She tore open the drawers and pulled out the pouch that had Naruto's emergency anxiety medicine.

She sprinted back to him and took out a needle and a vile with the injection in it.

"Sasuke hold him down!" She commanded.

She grabbed his right arm and slowly rubbed up and down his forearm. When she saw a good vein, she inserted the needle and let the injection into his bloodstream.

A couple seconds later Naruto's breathing slowed down and he became stable enough for Sasuke to let him go.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked eyes wide.

Sakura's heart let out a painful cry at the sight of his eyes. His usually bright and cheerful eyes were suddenly vulnerable and lost like a small child. He clung onto her like a frightened child holding onto his mother. Sakura smiled weakly in return.

She whispered soothing words into his ear and stroked his hair comfortingly.

While Sakura took care of Naruto, Sasuke looked around the apartment to assess the damage.

All the furniture had been torn apart and turned over, there was broken glass littering the floor, the walls had been spray painted on. The kitchen drawers were opened and the cupboards were open and everything was knocked out of them.

He walked over to Sakura and Naruto's shared room and found the door to be locked.

"The room is password protected." Sakura called out from her position against the wall. Sakura's whole life was in the room and she'd be damned if some petty burglars stole shit from her.

Sakura looked around her dinky apartment that she shared with Naruto. It was completely destroyed. She sighed internally knowing she was going to have a lot of work to do.

She looked to the walls and saw what was spray-painted on them.

'**There's no place for monsters! Go back to your cage!'**

'**Pink-haired freaks not allowed!'**

Sakura sighed. It wasn't like this when she was younger; when her parents were still around. They would know exactly what to do in situations like these. But then again, if her parents were still alive none of this would have happened.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura and saw the pain that was embedded into her jade eyes. His own eyes bled crimson in anger when he thought of the punks who did this.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke curiously.

"Nani?"

"You and Naruto are staying at my place until you find a new apartment." He told her.

"What? Sasuke you can't do that. Naruto and I will just clean this mess up." And as to prove herself she went around picking up fallen items and righting the furniture.

"Sakura. It's not safe. You're coming with me." He argued.

"Sasuke." She countered in the same tone. "It's fine. I'm staying right here."

"Sakura you're coming with me." He said with finality.

"I have to clean this up Sasuke. I can't stay at your place too long." She sighed with defeat.

She went back to picking everything up until she stopped as if she remembered something.

She slowly walked over to Naruto.

"Naru-chan, a bed is comfier than the ground." She whispered. Naruto allowed himself to be led into the bedroom where he was tucked in and given a kiss on the forehead.

Sakura left the room and went into the kitchen. She came out with a bucket of soap and water and a sponge and began rigorously rubbing at the spray-painted walls.

After hours of rigorous scrubbing and Sasuke joining in sometime during the middle, the bright red paint was reduced to a light pink.

Sakura's arms were sore and her hands were coated in a sheer veil of pink. She was exhausted both mentally and physically and collapsed on the ground.

Sasuke had called for a car to come pick them up.

"Pack your things." Came the blunt order.

Somehow Sakura couldn't even find the energy to roll her eyes and snap back with a witty comment and lifted herself up to do what he ordered.

_-x-_

After packing up a few of her things alongside with Naruto's in separate duffle bags she was ready to go. She changed from her school uniform (which she had changed back into at Sasuke's house before she left) into sofy sweats and a baggy sweatshirt, she awoke Naruto and led him to the ca-errr limo. Naruto fell asleep as soon as he hit the comfortable leather seats and took the whole row to himself. Sakura sat next Sasuke in silence.

Sasuke turned his gaze to his childhood friend. She had remained the same, physically with a few minor changes. She had grown curves which he imagined she would never have and her face held more prominent and sharp features.

Her eyes had changed the most. They went from the bright sparkling emerald to dull lifeless shade of jade. Her eyes had hardened with time. Her eyes were of someone who had seen too much pain at such a young age.

Her personality was the thing that changed the most. Before she was outspoken, rambunctious and friendly to everyone. She always had a smile on her face and she was easy to read.

Now he was having trouble figuring out what she was thinking. She had built up walls around her heart and even Sasuke could see that. Well now that he was back and he'd just have to tear them down won't he?

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked her gently.

She turned around and smiled at him beautifully. "Nothing Sasuke-kun. I'm just worrying about how we're going to be a burden to you and your family."

His eyes turned completely serious. "Saki don't you EVER think that you're a burden. For goodness sake's you have your OWN room in the manor! Doesn't that mean anything to you! You always have a place to stay ok? Please stop thinking like that. It would make me very sad." He faked a pout.

Sakura stayed silent because she knew better than to fall for his tricks. "Fine." Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

He grinned and ruffled her hair and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Get some rest Saku-chan." He squeezed her lightly. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, the warmth and security she hadn't felt since he left, returning.

_-x-_

When they arrived at the manor Sasuke had gently woken Sakura up. Naruto had woken up a few minutes before.

He carried his and Sakura's duffle bags up the stairs into the manor.

Sakura silently made her way up the steps she had grown so familiar with over the past ten years leaving a letter every month on the doorstep of his mansion and a gift every year on his birthday. Her gaze saddened and refused to look anyone in the eye.

"Okaa-san, Sakura-chan and the Dobe are staying at our house for awhile." He told his mother.

Sakura stood behind Sasuke using him as a shield.

"Of course Sasuke, they are both welcome here to stay as long as they please." She told them all kindly.

"Thank you Mikoto-san." Came Sakura's quiet voice from behind Sasuke. She elbowed Naruto, signaling him to do the same.

"Uhh…yeah…thanks." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sasuke-chan will show you to your rooms." Mikoto smiled at them.

"Aa. Follow me." He told them briefly.

Naruto walked beside Sakura and squeezed her hand lightly. Sakura on the other hand, held on tight. She gave him a sharp look saying, _'I'm-not-done-with-you-just-yet'_. Naruto silently gulped and tried to struggle against her vice-grip.

"Don't even think about it Naruto." She hissed at him.

Naruto sighed in defeat. Sakura was pissed and he was just hoping she wouldn't explode to badly when he tells her what happened.

"Sakura, you are to stay in your room and Naruto, your room is across the hall." Sasuke's deep voice broke the silence.

Naruto handed Sakura her duffle bag and proceeded down the hall to his own room. She opened her door threw in her bag and chased Naruto down the hall.

Naruto grumbled under his breath as Sakura followed him into his room. She wasn't going to let him go was she?

She shut his door behind them and Naruto dived onto the bed.

"Well I'm really tired Sakura-chan so how about we talk tomorrow?" Naruto questioned and pretended to sleep.

He heard his door open and close and let out a sigh of relief. He sat upright on his bed and let out a girlish scream.

"AH Sakura-chan…I thought you left." He admitted.

She shook her head with a stern look on her face. She looked Naruto in the eyes.

"What happened Naruto?" She began, "You haven't had an attack like that since the fourth grade."

Naruto tore his gaze away from her probing eyes. "Nothing happened, Sakura-chan."

"Don't lie to me. Naruto, please…don't lie to me." Her voice turned desperate.

He glanced back up at her to see her fist clenched and her eyes filled with pain. He knew she hated it when he lied to her, but continued to do so anyway.

"Sakura-chan…I can't." He tried to persuade her. She would blame herself for what happened. It pained Naruto to hide it but he didn't want to hurt Sakura.

"Yes…you can! You can tell me anything! What I guess living 10 years with you doesn't mean anything?" she questioned.

"Fine." She spat out. "Just fine."

She turned on her heel and slammed the door.

Naruto buried his face in his pillow. '_Great…what am I supposed to do now?' _

_-x-_

"_Once again, I'm falling to my knees. (I try to escape 'cause I just can't take it.)" –Simple Plan_

_-x-_

* * *

**A/N: Life's a bitch isn't it? Or maybe I'm just a sadist. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! PLEASE!! **


	5. S i t u a t i o n s

**A/N: Uh yeah...hi? I know it's been about three years since I've updated, but I lost my muse. I think this just might be a filler chapter. If the beginning drags on, I'm actually afraid to post this. Let me know what you guys think. Should I continue this story? Rewrite it from the beginning? Or just quit and pack up and leave. Reviews are much appreciated! Sorry for the mistakes blah blah blah...read on!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: Anything worth recognition does not belong to Frankie.**

* * *

**Caught Up In Between**

**Summary: AU Sasuke and Sakura were inseparable when they were kids. Then Sasuke left with high hopes of becoming famous, leaving little Sakura to fend from the bullies herself. When he comes to town for a visit, can they reconnect, or will Sasuke's dream of being famous keep them apart? sasusaku.**

_C. h. a. p. t. e. r. 4:-: Situations_

_-x-_

_"Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there. With open arms and open eyes."_  
_–Incubus_

_-x-_

The next morning, Naruto woke up to banging on his door.

"WHAT?" He yelled out irritated.

"Where's Sakura!" Sasuke's voice permeated through the closed door.

Naruto shot out of bed. "What do you mean where's Sakura?"

He pushed Sasuke out of the way and ran to Sakura's room. He threw open the door and found a note taped to the vanity mirror.

'Gone to work. Be back at 9.'

"What the hell? It's 10am, when did she go to work?" Sasuke asked.

"Shit, it's a Sunday, she works a double shift plus overtime." Naruto explained.

"What why does she work so much?"

Naruto's face dropped with a guilty expression. He clenched his fists. "She works so much so that I-I don't have too."

"Where does she work?" he asked.

"She works at the Rainforest Café in the mall."

Sasuke smirked. "You know, all of a sudden, I feel like having lunch out today."

_-x-_

Sakura didn't know what pissed her off more. The fact that Naruto lied to her last night or the fact that all the other waitresses at work were giggling like maniacs whispering to themselves and forgetting to serve their customers.

She pushed through the crowds of giggling girls to get to the front when she spotted bright blonde hair.

Sakura groaned internally. That meant Sasuke was nearby. Which explained the ogling fangirls.

"SAKURA-CHAN! OVER HERE!" Naruto screamed. All the other waitresses looked at her with jealousy.

Sakura walked up to the two handsome boys. Naruto tackled her with a hug.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed while crushing her with his bear hug.

"Dobe. Let her breathe." Sasuke smacked Naruto on the back of his head.

When Naruto let go of Sakura, Sasuke held out his arms. "What no hug for your best friend?" he teased.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and stepped forward to give him a hug.

When all the girls realized THE Uchiha Sasuke was in the restaurant squeals and whispers erupted.

"OMG that Haruno girl knows him?"

"How's that possible?"

"Who's the cute blonde next to him?

"OMG ITS UCHIHA SASUKE!"

The restaurant manager came out from the back to see what the ruckus was all about. When he saw one of his most dedicated employees talking to two boys, he rushed right over.

"Haruno-chan, what's going on here?" He asked in a stern voice. Before Sakura could answer, Sasuke cut in.

"I apologize profusely for the disturbance we caused, my name is Uchiha Sasuke and I was hoping to have a peaceful lunch at this fine establishment." He winked at Sakura who looked at him in disbelief. The manager seemed to have stars in his eyes.

"Of course Uchiha-san! Welcome welcome welcome! I am the manager here, please have a seat! How many people will you be eating with?" The manager asked quickly.

"It will be a party of three, that is, if you let Haruno-san join us for her lunch break?" Sasuke asked with his most charming smile.

"Why most certainly! I'm sure Haruno-chan would be delighted to have lunch with you and your companion!" he exclaimed while Sakura made gagging gestures in the background.

"Aww, c'mon Sakuraaa-chyan you know you luurrrrrve us!" Naruto gave her puppy dog eyes. He grabbed her in a headlock and proceeded to ruffle her hair.

"Naruto geroff me!" came her muffled scream.

"You messed up my hair you blockhead! I work till 9!" She shoved Naruto.

"Come on Saks, I'm hungry. Let's have lunch." Sasuke easily grabbed her wrist and led her to a table.

Sakura glared at the two during the lunch. Naruto cowered under her glare because he knew she was still mad at him about last night. As for Sasuke, he continued on as if her glare was just another stare from a fangirl.

"You know Sakura, glaring at me like that will only make me think you have the hots for me." Sasuke smirked from behind his menu.

"Why can't you two leave me alone!" She yelled out in frustration. Work was the only place she was able to get away from all her home life. She was still trying to deal with everything that took place in the past two days.

"Now why would you ever want us to do a thing like that?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, you love us too much Sakura-chan! Plus why work when you can hang out with two dashingly handsome men?" Naruto countered.

Sakura deadpanned.

"Could you be more full of yourself Naruto?"

"Sure can, and that's why you love me!" He exclaimed.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. Boys will be boys. She glanced over at Sasuke who seemed to be staring intently at the menu. The manager came by to take their order.

Naruto ordered the Primal Steak which was one of the café's specialties and Sasuke started his order off with Tomato Basil soup and ordered a Planet Earth Pasta as his entrée, Sakura wanted something light and stuck with a Calypso Salad.

As they sat around and waited for their order (which wasn't very long at all considering, THE Uchiha Sasuke was in the restaurant) Sakura went back to glaring at both of them.

"Okay, for real you guys, what are you doing here?" She pestered.

"We wanted to surprise you, is that so bad?" Sasuke answered.

"Yes considering you are THE Uchiha Sasuke and now that everyone knows you know me, they are going to bug the hell out of me with questions about you." She said.

"But Sakura-chan, we thought you liked having us around."

Sakura sighed. "It's not that Naruto, it's just that I'm at work and you guys are distracting me. I won't get paid if I'm not working, not to mention I'm losing money in tips."

"How much do you usually make in tips Sakura?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Depends on the night really, since today is a Sunday I can usually rake up about two to three hundred dollars just in tips. With Saturday's earnings in tips I can pay rent for the month, go grocery shopping and have money for gas."

Sasuke stared at her like she had grown another head.

"What?"

"Are you always that money conscious?" He asked.

"No, but it's always helpful to be. I'm not saying that Naruto and I are poor, I know for a fact Naruto's parents left him more than enough money to last him the rest of his life, and my parents did not leave me penniless either. But in case of emergency, Naruto and I can last just on the money I make, and not have to touch the money our parents left us anyway. At least not until we turn 18."

"So then why work so much?"

"What is this, the third degree?"

"Just answer the question, Sakura."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know more about you."

"If you wanted to know about me, then you should have read the letters I left for you on your doorstep." Sakura stood up. "Have a nice lunch, I'm going back to work."

Naruto looked at the person who was his sister and his best friend.

"She's not the same Sasuke, you have to be careful what you say to her."

Sasuke looked down guiltily. "I never read her letters because I was afraid as soon as I read one, I'd come running back here and ruin any chance I had at becoming a star."

"She needed you Sasuke-teme. And you weren't there. I think a part of her will never forgive you for that."

"When did you get so wise? And I'm not planning to leave her. Ever. I'm done with my career. I'm going to tell everyone I'm retiring."

Naruto gaped.

"Close your mouth dobe, you look demented." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto snapped shut his mouth and glared. "Whatever teme, just know that you can't weasel your way back into her life. She was mine first."

"We'll just see about that." The two boys glared at each other.

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" The manager had walked right up and felt the tense vibe emitting from the two.

"No sir, no problem at all." Sasuke continued glaring at Naruto as he stood up and dropped some bills on the counter. "Thank you for your service."

He walked straight to Sakura who was cheerily helping a family pick from the menu.

"I need to talk to you." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside.

"Sasuke! What the hell, let go of me, I was in the middle—"

He pulled her around and hugged her. Sakura stood there speechless, not quite sure how to feel.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." He said.

She was a statue not moving or speaking. Eyes wide open. Hesitantly, she lifted her arms up to lightly hug him back. "It's okay Sasuke-kun. You don't have to apologize."

"I realize things will never be the same, but I'll try my hardest to make you happy."

She smiled understandingly. "Sasuke-kun, you make me happy just by being back, by even remembering who I was."

He hugged her tighter. "I could never forget you, I told you that."

She gently pushed him away. "As much as I'd like to continue this chat with you, I seriously have to go back to work."

"Do you work tomorrow?" He asked.

"I work in the morning but I have the evening off."

"Okay I'll drop you off and pick you up tomorrow." He told her.

"Um no need Sasuke I can get here fine by myself."

"I'm picking you up and dropping you off tomorrow." He told her in a no-room-for-argument tone.

She raised an eyebrow. "Ooo-kayy." It was better not to question him.

_-x-_

Sakura waved goodbye to her manager as she made her way out the café and to her car. She almost had a heart attack when she saw that someone was leaning against her car.

"Sakura." A suspiciously familiar voice spoke up.

"Sasuke?" He stepped out into the light.

She sighed in relief. "Man you seriously gave me a heart attack. " She walked over to the driver's side of the car. "What are you doing here?"

"I had someone drop me off so I could ride home with you." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ummm, okay? Hop in." She said as she got into the drivers side and unlocked the passenger door for him. "How'd you get Naruto to stay at home?"

"I didn't tell the dobe where I was going." He smirked.

"Ah, very nice." She giggled.

The ride was spent in silence while Sakura hummed along with the radio. Sasuke wanted to bring up the fact that he was going to retire from show business but didn't know exactly how to break it to Sakura.

"Hey make a left here." He said suddenly.

Sakura turned without question. His directions ended up leading them to the park where they played at when they were younger. Sakura took shaky steps towards the swings. Memories flashed in front of her eyes like film reel. Sakura clutched her head and dropped to her knees.

"Sakura!" Sasuke ran over to her and grabbed onto her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

She took deep breaths to calm herself. She looked up at Sasuke. "It's nothing, sorry, I'm fine." She slowly stood up with Sasuke's help and made her way to the swings. She sat down and kicked off before swinging into the night sky. She shut her sad eyes and let the wind rush past her hair as she swung higher and higher. Almost as if she was trying to reach the stars. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed he didn't want to break the silence.

He inhaled deeply before beginning, "Sakura I have something to tell you."

"Hm?" came the hum of her voice.

"I'm going to quit acting…"

_-x-_

_"Silence in black and white, falling forward as she, walks to the light."_  
_–Hawthorne Heights_

_-x-_

* * *

**Started: 05.29.09  
Finished: 08.13.11 **


End file.
